Opening Up
by thebigbadboss69
Summary: This is in a SU universe where everyone is the opposite gender - SU genderswap. Being a MxM story, the intended audience is for male readers but anyone is welcome to read this story of growth and love. This story revolves around Pearl and you (male reader), as you start off as being unsure of yourself but Pearl soon shows you more to life. This is a NSFW fanfic
1. Chapter 1

On early mornings Pearl trains himself at the crack of dawn at a nearby mountain to improve his endurance. After his successful day of training he takes a relaxing stroll on the beach back to Nora's house and he notices a young man sitting by the water's edge, curled up tight. That young man is you.

Remembering how he used to do the same when he wanted to be alone Pearl looks at you for a minute and decides to walk up to you. He greets you with a simple and soft hello. You do not respond and curl up tighter.

Pearl asks "what's the matter, having problems running through your mind?" Surprised at Pearl's attempt to get you to open up even though he just literally met you a minute ago, you can't help but wonder why he came up to you instead of just walking past you without saying a word.

You ask the stranger in front of you "what's it to you?". Not surprised at this response Pearl explains "I know that face, after all I wore it for many years". You are astonished by this, however you have doubts.

You tell him "you can't possibly understand how I feel. I have no job, no friends. I have lived here for many years now and yet I have no one." You go on to say "I have no dreams, no talent at all." A moment later you yell at the stranger "I HAVE NO PURPOSE!" and then you huddle back up into a tight ball.

Pearl kneels down next to you and calmly says "I understand this more than you can imagine". He then stands up and leaves you to your own company. These words ring in your head. Not knowing what he meant your body moves on it's own and you run for dear life to catch up to the stranger. You have to know what he meant.

When you finally catch up with them, you tap them on the shoulder with your hand and as they stop you catch your breath. You ask "please…tell me…who are you? I have never seen you here before." He cracks a smile and says "so, you chose to chase me up huh? That's fine, it's better than wallowing by yourself on the beach."

"You wish to know who I am. Met me at the beach tomorrow at the crack of dawn if you want to know more." Not being able to make up your mind your mouth utters the simple words "okay…" without thinking. He continues to walk back to Nora's house and you too go back to your home having agreed to this arrangement.

Having waited a day, you arrive near the beach at the appointed time. As you make your way to the middle of the beach you spot the stranger mediating. They hear your footsteps and he stands up.

You once again ask what his name is but he refuses to give this away. "It is rude to ask for another's name first without introducing yourself." Now feeling quite nervous you manage to tell him your name and a small bit about yourself.

The stranger feels satisfied with what you have told him so far and at last he says "that will do. My name is Pearl and I am a Crystal Gem. Don't forget my name." Now knowing his name you begin to open up to him and tell him more about yourself and your life. Pearl is shocked to see the confident man in front of him, so he decides to also give further details about his own life. This back and forth goes on for hours. You two soon feel as though you have known each other for years.

Having hours fly by Pearl mentions that he must return to the Crystal Temple to train Nora. As he has says his farewells you feel the urge to want to learn more so you muster your courage and demand "Pearl! I too want to grow. Train me!" Pearl sees the determination in your eyes, he had not seen this in any human for many centuries.

Pearl smiles and says "I accept. Meet me at the top of the hill where the lighthouse resides at a weeks time at dawn. Show me how much you can improve between now and then". You nod with a great smile that had not been present to your face for a long time. Pearl leaps off into the sky and leaves you at the beach…


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed. Despite your aches and pains from the physical training you put yourself under, you feel certain that you are ready for Pearl's training.

At dawn you make your way up to the lighthouse and once more Pearl is sitting on the grass behind the building meditating. When you finally get close enough he awakens from his meditation and stands up.

Unexpectedly he orders you to "stand firm and don't move", you figure that this is already a test to start off your training with him. You do as he asks. He eyes you up, not an inch goes past his eyes. Pearl circles you a couple of times all the while still taking a good look at your body. Every so often you would hear him "hmhmm" to himself as though he is evaluating your body piece by piece.

After the third time around he stops in front of you. Stood still Pearl tells you "yes, I see that the past week you have indeed taken my advice seriously". He goes on to say "however I can tell just by the way you are standing that you have also put too much stress on your points, particularly your back. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing you know. All things in good moderation". You cannot argue as your back soon cracks loudly as though to say it agrees with what Pearl had stated.

"Now that I know where you stand I can say that you are capable of becoming stronger, we can now begin our training" Pearl proudly tells you. This excites you as this is the first time in forever since you had a reason to get up in the mornings, you have a new found purpose.

Interrupting your trail of thought Pearl gives you a warning. "Take this training too lightly and your body won't cope with my training. However be sure not to overexert yourself as this too can have consequences as this is evident of your back." You take this all in.

With as a serious a face as one can have Pearl gives you a simple order, "take off your shirt and lay face front onto the ground". Your face goes red but by looking at his face you know there must be a good reason why he would ask you to do so. Not a moment later you lift your shirt off and fling it onto a nearby bench. You then lay on your stomach waiting without saying a word for Pearl to give you his next order.

You hear his footsteps come closer and closer to you until he stops right next to your side. He lifts one of his legs over to the right side of your body. He then proceeds to kneel down until his lower half is laying onto the lowest part of your back that isn't your rear.

You feel his weight pressed against your stiff back, you aren't sure why but this is great. Pearl steadily leans forward ever so slightly and places both his hands onto the middle of your back. Pearl's hands then make their way up to your shoulders. His hands are tender to the touch yet you feel a slight difference in the scale of smoothness on his fingers, it occurs to you that he still has scars from his many battles. After that thought had passed he then begins to massage your shoulders.

You have never received a massage from anyone as you have never gotten this close to someone before. Moving from your shoulders to the middle of your back he lays his hands flat and then his fingers spread out and move independently. You can feel each finger and the difference in pressure being applied to your back from every last finger.

The sensation of his hands against you back is incredible. Your back loosens up and at the peak of this pleasure you realise two things.

1\. Your back no long has an aches or pains. What a miracle worker these hands are.

2\. Never having felt another's hands touch his bare skin before, this brings out a reaction you have never had from someone else before; an erection.

Feeling relaxed from Pearl's massage and yet feeling stiff as a board down in your trousers mixes your mind up so your first thought is to get up and turn your back from Pearl before he notices your bulge. You wait until Pearl climbs off of you. You immediately get up, grab your shirt from the bench plus put it back on and walk away from him. You walk nearer to the edge of the cliff and stand perfectly still in embarrassment.

You take some deep breaths in an attempt to calm yourself down. You do this for a minute yet your boner doesn't fade away even in the slightest. You hear Pearl making his way to you. Pearl walks closer and closer to you until he is inches away from your back. Those few inches then become none at all as his entire body molds it's shape into your back. His heat, his breath, his presence, you feel it all.

Not being able to move, out of sheer panic, you take in this feeling of another being close to you. Your trousers have an impression of your fully erect penis as you neglected to put on underwear today due to the hot Summer's heat.

Pearl's arms shift away from your back and make their way under your shirt. His hands are once more on your bare skin. Every time his hands move up and down your torso your stiff dick twitches.

Your mind is becoming numb. You are breathing hard and frequently. After a few minutes Pearl's hands stop where they are and make their way to your chest. His hands reach the bottom of your chest and he runs circles around your breasts. Not long later you feel a delicate touch on the tips of your nipples.

You grit your teeth as you try to stay in control, Pearl sees that you are resisting his advances to pleasure you. Taking this as a challenge he wraps his middle fingers around your hardened nipples and constricts them ever so gently. Your face as red as the rising sun and teeth tighter than a steel trap, you struggle to keep it all in until through your teeth you let out a quiet moan.

Knowing that he is making progress with you Pearl keeps up the onslaught of pleasure, not letting up for a moment. Your head filled with pleasure you attempt to think how you can get Pearl to loosen up his grip on your chest and in a moment of clarity you find the perfect solution.

Now that your head is out of the clouds you make your move. You make a swift turn with your head and you look deep into Pearl's eyes, this dazes him enough for you get close to his face. Not losing sight of his eyes you draw your mouth close to his own. An inch away from his mouth you take a deep breath, this stuns Pearl to the point of him blushing and his mouth gradually opens up. This is your moment! You take it! Your lips interlocks with Pearl's. No moment in your life has made you feel the way you do now.

Neither yours nor Pearl's lips cannot resist one another. You find yourself wanting to kiss him to the point that his lips become ingrained into your mind. Never pulling any punches your kisses become more and more and more passionate. Your bodies become tangled. Pearl slows down, you think to yourself "why slow down? We were in a great stride" but this question is forgotten in a split second as Pearl forces his lips onto your own harder than he had previously.

Your mouth out of nowhere feels warmer and feels full. You realise that Pearl had reached his tongue out mid-kiss and twisted it around your own tongue. Your mouth full of Pearl you can't help but moan, it is much louder now. Your tongue follows in pursuit. Your mouths push back and forth, both of you wanting to show the passion you feel for the other. This French kiss lasts for an intense ten minutes.

While still kissing Pearl's hands creep down you chest, lower down to the bottom of your belly, along the descent his hands nuzzle your pubic hair. Your heart races faster than if you had been running for an hour as his hands make their way to your pulsing penis.

Pearl's hands at last reach the base of your dick, however he keeps his right hand at the base while the left continue to descend. His left hand gently cups your balls. His fingers then curve around them both. You can't help but sweat as you anticipate what Pearl has planned. His fingers then begin to massage your testicles.

While his left hand is working your bulging balls his right hand slivers up from the base and to the shaft of your cock and to your surprise his hand rush upwards and he pulls down your shorts for all the world to see what has become of your body.

His right hand returns to your cock as though it's place with with you. His hand covers the shaft of your dick and his fingers curl around. As his left hand is caressing your balls his right hand tightens so slightly.

Pearl whispers into your ear "you are so big…no, I stand corrected, you are MASSIVE. No human comes anywhere near close to yours and I have been here on Earth for THOUSANDS of years!" This enrages your already hard cock to become bigger and more solid. Your dick has never been like this before.

Seeing and feeling this unearthly reaction Pearl struggles to contain himself. His right hand ravages your penis by rubbing it up and down to the point where you begin to feel your knees shake and your legs begin to bend. His left hand keeps up with the pace of the hand that is pumping your dick.

You feel like a god, this is pleasure beyond the stars. As Pearl continues his assault on your lower region the kissing too intensifies. You cannot stand this pleasure for much longer. Your cock begins to pulsate.

Feeling every pulse get stronger Pearl soon knows what he has to do. He ramps up the speed and with a low tone Pearl tells you "you don't have long, do you? Don't hold anything back." This is it for you, you are going to burst any second. Pearl then gets as close to your ear as possible and whispers "…cum for me" and at that precise moment you let loose everything you had inside all at once. You cum harder than you could ever imagine. Not only does it fly off the side of the cliff it also leaks onto both of Pearl's hands, not leaving a single finger dry.

Have spent all of your energy you collapse onto the ground in exhaustion. Pearl soon follows. You rest for 5 minutes before pulling your trousers back. The next couple of hours you cuddle up to one another on the grass. You both fall asleep laying in one another's arms.

The sun sinking into the sea it glows into your eyes, enough to wake you both up. You look at your phone and realise it is nearly 6 o'clock. Pearl goes into a blind panic as he realises he was supposed to be looking after Nora for the day.

He tells you "ooh my goodness, what am I going to tell to Garnet?" to which you reply "Pearl, don't panic. If what you say about Garnet is true then he would of already foreseen this happening and would of taken action if this were to of had any consequences. As for Nora, she is 14 and is a capable young woman. I am confident that she is at home making her own dinner by now." Your kind words reach Pearl's ears. This calms him down. "Thank you, I feel better now. But I must be off now, someone's got to keep an eye on Amethyst" and with a stunning smile Pearl gives you a gentle smile and before he leaps off into the sunset once more he says "come to the temple, tomorrow at dawn. I have something I need to share with you."

You graciously accept his invitation. Pearl propels himself off the cliff and before you know it he is gone once again.

You head off back home yourself as you begin to think that your parents might worry where you have been for so long. Half an hour later you reach your front door. You take a moment to think about today's dream like time with Pearl and also what he may have in store for you tomorrow. After finishing your thoughts you realise you were grinning all the way from the lighthouse to your house. You ring the doorbell and you await tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

Having dreamt all night about today's infinite possibilities you wake up two hours away from dawn, eager to see what awaits you at the Temple. It doesn't take you long to get ready and rush out of the door with a cereal bar hanging onto dear life in you mouth.

It takes you approximately an hour to get close to Nora's house where the Temple resides. The last 5 minutes into your travels you walk at a good pace until you finally reach Nora's house. You stand at the door and take a deep breath as you ready yourself for what lies beyond the door.

When you feel ready you knock on the door. To your surprise a sleepy Nora opens the door. She asks "h…heeello. It's pretty early for guests but as Pearl asked me to let you in when I heard the door I won't stop you." Still not quite with it Nora introduces herself to you and you do the same while apologising for disturbing her sleep.

After you make your way in Nora tells you while still sleepy "pl…please make yourself at home while I make us tea." And so after you and Nora drink your cups of tea you both feel energised and ready for the day. Now fully awake Nora talks to you and asks a few questions about yourself to which you gladly explain. You two end up discussing how you and Pearl met and what kind of relationships you have, of course you leave out the details about your up close and personal "training" that occurred yesterday morning.

After half an hour passes Pearl emerges from his room. He does not say much other than a simple "Nora, I am going to be gone for a while, you will be okay on your own for that time?" to which Nora gives s thumbs and a tongue out. This puts a smile on both of yours and Pearl's faces. He then tells you "whenever you are ready, stand on this Warp Pad. We have training to do." You leap off of the coach and stand at Pearl's side.

You and Pearl say your goodbyes to Nora as you are transported to the grounds where many Crystal Gems trained themselves to go beyond their limits. After the great travel to the grounds you finally descend onto the Warp Pad for the stadium. As you make it up the stairs it becomes apparent to you that there have been huge fights here. Pearl sees your curiosity of the stadium and tells you that they now call it The Sky Arena Ruins, all the while looking sad as he explains in small detail as to what had transpired here, as to how it got in such a state.

Realising that Pearl looks gloom you try to inspire him by showing a few acrobatic moves you learnt in the week of training but failed to show yesterday. This soon lifts Pearl's mood. "It's impressive that you are capable of being so flexible despite only having a weeks training." Pearl explains. You grin as Pearl feels you his thoughts.

He goes on to say "however impressive that may seem you still have a long way to go. Try to keep up with me if you can. I won't blame you if you can't, after all, you are only human." While Pearl seems to be getting ahead of himself you attempt to strike him in an effort to catch him off guard. This not only fails but your manoeuvre is used against you. Pearl laughs and says "not a bad start but you should always assume that your opponent is two steps ahead of you, otherwise this happens". Not yet deterred you continue on the offence but every attack is easily dodged with little effort. You two have officially started the training of your mind, body and technique.

Many hours and aches later you two desire that the time has been used effectively in your training and Pearl decides it is best to take a moments rest. 10 minutes into your rest and you soon get back up and continue to train. Pearl ups the training by placing a bet. "Should you be able to hand a lunch on me, I will take it upon myself to complete any task that is what you desire. But if I win which I will, you will polish all the weapons that I possess in my arsenal. Do we have ourselves a deal?" You must think about this and so you gather your thoughts and think really hard as to what you would have Pearl do should you win. After a minute you come up an idea for what your prize might be. You reach your hand out a handshake and you both agree to these terms.

Fifty-eight minutes later you are both warn out from attacking and dodging whoever you see an opening to at last win this bet. You take it and your fist barely grazes Pearl's cheek but it counts. Pearl screams "NO! How is it that I was slipping enough to get hit by a novice? Darn it!"

With a slightly sad tone to his voice Pearl says "I must admit defeat, you hit me even if only a small tap. Claim your prize, you deserve it." To your disbelief you still take in the fact that you won. You shake the disbelief and then you announce to Pearl what it is that you want Pearl to do. You sit down on a fallen pillar and ask Pearl to join you.

Feeling nervous about asking what you wish for Pearl to do as to don't wish to scare him off as you now realise that you have strong feelings for the man in front of you. Pearl looks you in the eye and tells you "I reassure you, whatever it is that you had in mind I will not be deterred nor will I be scared away. You won, fair and square. Don't be frightened to ask me what's on your mind."

Feeling pumped and determined you tell Pearl "ever since I first laid eyes on those luscious lips of yours and how they tasted after yesterday's 'training', I haven't been able to get them out of my head. If you really meant what you said, I want to feel the lips of my dreams on…on…my cock…" Open eyed for a second but flattered Pearl responds to your request. "My…my lips on your cock? I have never attempted such a thing but if it is what you desire must of all then I will be happy to oblige."

You are stunned that he agreed so easily to your request. You get up and remove both your trousers and your boxers, placing them on the ground nearby. Not a moment later Pearl gets up from sitting on the pillar, walks to the front of you, kneels down and nervously asks with a stutter "your legs…please spr…spr…spread them wide for me." You too are nervous as this is also new to you too.

You separate your legs as wide as you can make them. You look at Pearl's face, his mouth and eyes too is open widely as he stares at the gargantuan cock between your legs. You both blush harder than you had yesterday. Pearl takes in the sight of your package.

After figuring out his plan of action Pearl leans in closer to the head of your dick. He stops for a moment as he is able to pick up on the scent of sweat and pre-cum. You mention "because of how eager I was to get to today's training, I forgot to shower so I must stink…ALOT!" This does not turn off Pearl, in fact it has the opposite effect. Seeing the state that your cock is just by him kneeling in front of you is giving Pearl a boner unlike any he had have before.

You spot the 'tent' in Pearl's training bottoms, this makes your dick stand on end as straight and true as a ruler. Amazed that your dick is still capable of more Pearl advances with the blowjob. He starts my placing his lips on the very tip of the head of your penis and he gives it many small and soft kisses. Pearl then kisses all the way from top to bottom of the length of your penis. He makes his way back up to the head.

Back at the head Pearl chances what he tries on head. He places his lips onto the tip of the head and then pushes his lips towards you until the bulk of the head is firmly in this mouth. You figure that it stills needs to get wetter so Pearl swirls his tongue clockwise, not missing a spot on the head. While he does this circular motion with his tongue he then bobs his head back and forth.

Each time his head bobs back and forth his mouth goes in closer to the base of your dick. Eventually his mouth sucks back and forth to the point of it reaching about half way down your cock. Your dick feels like it is in Heaven. Not a single moment do you think you won't cum any moment now.

After 3 minutes of receiving this magnificent blowjob, Pearl pushes himself one more time into your dick before slowly backing out. You ask "why'd you stop? I was so close to cumming." His response was pure and simple, "you can't cum yet, I won't let you. We can go further. Will you let me have the honour of being your first?"

You find yourself breathless as you hear this, however you must know one thing. "What am I to you?" you ask Pearl. He only needs a second to respond, he tells you "you are unlike anyone I have ever encountered before, not just human but also Gems too. Your fierce determination has given you strength even I sometimes struggle to find within myself. Yet you are as sweet and as innocent as when we first met. You have not let your new found strength change you. After yesterday I know I had get closer to you. I need but more importantly I want to be yours. I want to be your lover and your love!" Shocked once more you take a minute to gather everything Pearl had told you.

After you think on it all you realise that every step of the way you and Pearl have been gotten closer to one another than anyone else has. You come to the conclusion that what you have with Pearl special. One of a kind. What you have is love. You waste no time in giving a heart felt shout saying "not a moment has gone by where I don't think about you. You have changed me, both inside and out. But what has changed more than anything is I found something in you that I never thought possible with another being. Love. Pearl, I am in love with you and I would be proud to give my virginity to you!"

You both break into tears. Both of you have found it difficult to say "I love you" after what you both have experienced in your past. To stop the tears you both reach on for a heart felt kiss. This kiss brings both of cheeks to new colours. This kiss is not like any other before it.

After both you and Pearl separate for a moment, you take each other's clothes off. You give Pearl's body a strong glance. You say to Pearl "you look out of this world" to which he laughs at your pun and replies with "you're not so bad yourself Mr Almighty!" You feel very flattered at Pearl's compliment.

You both finish eying up one another. You make your way to a still standing pillar. You walk on by to it. You then ready yourself by positioning yourself for what's to come. You lower your upper body so that your ass is at a higher position then your head. You then shuffle your get so your legs part. All the while your arms are held onto the pillar.

Pearl looks at how you are, he thinks that your position is spot on. Your balls and your cock are dangling, promoting the sheer size and girth your both. Your asshole is easily seen in all of its glory. Everything is perfect.

Seeing your pride and joy on display brings out the best in Pearl's now throbbing cock. You turn your head to take a peek at what was about to enter you. You cannot believe the magnitude of the girth of his dick, you begin to think "is that monstrous cock of his going to fit into my never used ass?" Feeling a tad concerned you spit into your right hand and smother your asshole in your saliva, even inside a little.

Pearl can't take the suspense any longer. He walks up to your ass and slides his dick up and down your crack. He is teasing you just to see the pure excitement on your face. He then circles your asshole with his pre-cum dropping head of his cock. This makes your ass soaking wet and loosens it up somewhat.

You both realise that you and him are ready to take a huge leap into the unknown but you tell him "we are in this, together" to which he responds with "together we take our first step, as a couple". At that moment Pearl places his cock onto your asshole, he pushes and pushed with much of his might until his head finally makes its way through the entrance of your asshole. This ends shockwaves down your entire body. You have never felt anything like this. You feel…complete.

You let out the biggest moan imaginable. This is an indicator to Pearl that you are really feeling the great and he decides to make a move. He digs into your ass a little further. Every centimetre of his dick fills you with pleasure. You also feel every part of his coco reshape the inside of your asshole. Pearl still continues to push how far he is going into your ass.

2 minutes of carefully pushing it in further the base of Pearl's cock hits your ass. The length alone is making you go crazy, the girth too makes you become extra horny. Now knowing his whole cock could fit into your tight ass Pearl pulls out and begins to go back and forth with a lot of care into your asshole. You are doing it, you are having your first time with the man you love.

Pearl piles on the pressure as he pounds your ass harder and with each stroke your dick twitches and swings around all over the place. 5 minutes in you two are going at it like you had been doing it for years. The head of his penis is constantly hitting all the right spots. You don't think you'll last much longer at this rate.

You give it your all to hang on for as long as it is humanly possible however you can feel Pearl's cock pulsate, you know what this means. You are making him feel so good that not even his endurance training could prefer him for the sheer pleasure your asshole. A minute goes by and at the top of his voice Pearl shouts "I cannot bare this any longer…I…I…I going to cum inside of you!" He ejaculates into the deepest parts of your ass. He can feel the heat from within you. You feel as though your ass your made for his cum.

After cumming for 30 seconds straight Pearl pulls out his cock out of your now slightly loose ass and he lays on the ground. You too have to lay down to let your body adjust to the changes.

About 10 minutes into your rest you look at Pearl, him and his blissful smile. You can't help but want to get close to him. You decide to give him a kiss on the lips. This turns you back on and it isn't long until your cock is standing tall and mighty. Pearl sits up to get a look at you. You ask Pearl "what you have given me today I will never forget. No one has every made me feel the way you have. I wish to return the favour. What do you say? You up for another round?" Pearl responds with "you want to fill me up with that boisterous beast? How can I refuse it when it is like THAT?!"

Pearl readies himself on the laying pillar that you two sat on. His right arm is resting on the pillar and his head is on top of this arm. His ass is at your waists level and his left hand is spreading his left cheek as far as it will go.

You say "I haven't seen anything look this delicious before". His reaction is priceless as he questions "what do you mean by 'delici…" and before he finishes his question your lips lock onto the whole of Pearl's hole. Your tongue soon follows pursuit as it covers his entire hole in your saliva, both inside and out. This makes his penis spike upwards when your tongue reaches its full length. About 2 minutes of you remove your move and tongue from him wet asshole.

You no longer have the patience to wait so you slap your cock's head several times onto Pearl's hole, his moans are gentle but are heard by you loud and clear. Your push your cock in but to both your surprise it goes in easily, Pearl moans a lot louder and harder when it almost immediately reaches the lengths half way point. Your cock may of gone in easily but the girth makes his asshole drastically pulse in blissful pleasure.

You think to yourself "if this is what his reaction is when I'm only half way, what will he be like if I go all the way?" You don't wait to find out as you spit from above onto your dick and continue to penetrate his heavenly hole. Due to you not wanting this to finish so soon you take you time to go further, but after a minute of trying you find that Pearl's ass is still too tight to take all of you.

Feeling this for yourself you attempt to rub the sweet spots in Pearl's ass instead. This works out for the pair of you. You are now able to go much faster and a lot rougher, all the while Pearl's ass cannot stop tightening up against your dick. This continues for servers minutes of hardcore pounding into Pearl's loosening hole.

It isn't long before you feel that your cock can't handle much more. Pearl decides to attempt to take you fully in as a last minute surprise. While you slow down for a moment he takes this chance to back up quick and furiously. It is a struggle but Pearl manages pull it off, your cock is entirely within him. This is the last straw for you as you cannot hold it back any longer.

Your cock twitches one last time before you spirt out your creamy load into Pearl's perfect little ass. You continue to cum more and more. The amount just keeps growing and growing. His belly beings to stretch as it tries to withhold as much of your cum as it can. Pearl now weak at the knees tells you "my belly…it feels so warm and full of your cum inside. You've made me the happiest man in this side of the universe." At this moment Pearl to cums with you. You are both out of cum.

After you pull out, the immense amounts of cum begin to drip out of Pearl's ass. You and Pearl have completely exhausted your energy so you collapse holding one another in each other's arms as you lay down and sleep.

An hour passes and you open your eyes to see Pearl is still sound asleep right where you two laid down. You decide to kiss Pearl's forehead and then whisper "Pearl. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found my strength, my confidence but most importantly I would never of found my true love. Thank you."

You finish your thought by saying  
"I love you Pearl"…

The End!


End file.
